Natsu Dragon of the Apocalypse
by ReAlGhOsTman
Summary: When Natsu is raised by Acnologia but keeps a heart of gold will Natsu have to slay his adoptive father?
1. chapter 1

**Note: This is my first attempt at writing so i ask for constructive criticism and thoughts on the story i appreciate all reviews that make suggestions for the story, so enjoy (I DO NOT OWN ANY MANNER OF FAIRYTAIL PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL REALEASE)**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The Awakening_

Somewhere in a large, dense forest, crying could be heard all around attracting all manner of large beasts, but particularly catching the attention of one of the most legendary beast to have ever lived, the beast was a dragon, but not some ordinary dragon, this dragon was the king of dragons who had slayed a great many of his brothers, this dragons name was Acnologia.

Acnologia was on his mountain resting when he heard a screaming noise "What is that insufferable noise i will crush them!!!" As he let out a loud roar he quickly flew to the source of the nuisance. When he detected the source of the yelling he dropped from the sky and landed right in front of his prey with a loud crash, dust blotted out the visibility of the area and trees and boulders shot out in all directions causing immense damage to the surroundings. As the smoke cleared Acnologia looked down to find a young child with a head full of pink hair and in tattered clothes.

Acnologia looked down at the boy "What are you doing on my Mountain!!!" He roared the boy just stood there shocked at the sight of the big black dragon who crashed upon him. "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY MOUNTAIN!!!" boomed Acnologia, still no response, "Then i will crush you like a BUG!!!" he then raised his claw ready to strike, then all of a sudden the boy screamed " I have been wandering the forest...i don't have any family!!!" the boy yelled. Acnologia swung his arm to eliminate the insect expecting to feel his claws strike the weakling, felt nothing but air he looked up and saw the boy on his wing " How did he get up there!?" he said to himself, the boy continued to crawl along his wing until he reached his head, Acnologia then swung his fist to crush the worm but instead he smashed himself in the face " WHY YOU LITTLE..." the boy was back on the ground in a fighting stance.

Acnologia thought to himself " Its been a while since I've been dealt a blow and by this little Brat!" he then looked down at the boy he thought to himself " This boy shows promise...perhaps...he has no family...no attachments...i could easily train him and it would make it easier to destroy the rest of the dragons and even the world...it would also divert attention from me...perfect" the boy looked up at the dragon confused as to why he didn't continue his assault. Acknologia then asked the boy" Soo you have no family" ,the boy replied "no", " Then what should i call you", Acnologia boomed.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!!!" the boy replied furiously, after an awkward moment of silence the dragon replied " i am Acnologia the apocalypse dragon and the king of dragons...and i will be taking you under my wing."

The boy jumped in joy and happiness " so you mean...you're going to take care of me!!!!" Acnologia replied " Well not necessarily..." but before he could say anymore Natsu jumped with incredible strength and agility and hugged Acnologia on the nose " thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" "tomorrow we begin your training at dusk." with that Acknologia swiped Natsu onto his back and took off.

Natsu thoroughly enjoyed the ride to Acknologia's cave in the mountain. When they arrived Natsu jumped down of the dragons back and lied down and went to sleep. As Acnologia watched Natsu he thought to himself " He will be a ruthless killer."

The next morning right before the sun began to come up Natsu was awakened with a mighty ear-splitting roar that shook the cave. " AWAKEN...today we begin your TRAINING!!!" Acnologia roared, Natsu woke up with a yawn as he stretched his arms " hey master!" Natsu said " im ready to start training!!" he yelled with eagerness. " good" was all the dragon said. later when they were next to a lake " your first task of training is to swim back and forth across this lake until i tell you to stop" Acnologia said "whaaaaat, why can't i start learning magic!?" Natsu asked disappointed " SILENCE!!!" was all Acknologia said " you will do as you ar asked... DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!" "FINE" Natsu said defeated. That was only the beginning of the day, Natsu quickly learned that training wasn't gonna be easy as Acnologia ran him ragged. Natsu did after awhile notice that he became stronger and faster, when he did eventually start learning magic he excelled. one day while sparring with Acnologia,Natsu was struck by Acnologia's tail which cased him to break a few bones but he became extremely furious going all out against Acknologia, " CHAOS DRAGON WING ATTACK!!!" he roared when the attack hit the dragon it took a good portion of the forest with it, " That's good don't stop unleash your Fury!!!!" with Natsu lanched one of his ultimate techniques "CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR". With that attack he destroyed nearly half the forest. Natsu trained brutally. As the years went by Natsu and Acnologia started to bond as father and son wich resulted in Natsu becoming a warm hearted person although Acnologia didn't intend for it to happen that way.

 **A couple of years later...**

One peaceful day in a forest holding a lake and overshadowed by a mountain a master and his pupil were sparring, though most would not expect the master to be a dragon and the student to be a pink haired boy. They would clash, fall back and clash again, today the two were enjoying a light spar " Chaos Dragon Talon!!!!!" Natsu struck the one he considered his father, " Ow Natsu, that actually left a scratch... i think that's enough for today." " Already" Natsu sighed " i was just gettin warmed up!" "of course you were" Acnologia laughed, there was a moment of silence then..." Natsu i have a task for you" the dragon said " what is it you big lizard" Natsu yelled " i am leaving for an expedition for the week, i need you to take care while im gone" Natsu looked up at him and nodded " that's fine" he said Acnologia then stood straight and spread his broad black and blue wings " farewell!!" he roared then, strong gusts of wind were formed as Acnologia beat his wings then vanished in the sky. Natsu sighed, he then turned and walked into the forest using his heightened senses to detect any game nearby, " sure glad Acnologia taught me how to hunt" Natsu thought to himself. It was true Acnologia not only taught natsu chaos dragon slayer magic, as there bonds grew stronger Acnologia taught Natsu how to hunt and fish. Though wasn't all he learned, Acnologia also taught Natsu how to read and write as well as history and mathematics, though Natsu didn't really excell in these areas of his training and forgot most of it. Natsu wondered where Acnologia was adventuring to, even so this wasn't the first time his father left to voyage the world, although Acnologia never took Natsu even though he begged him time and time again , but the old dragon was stubborn, but so was Natsu. Natsu noticed over the years that Acnologia grew protective of him and that he saw the dragon as his father and in the dragons eyes that he was his son. Soon as Natsu was thinking to himself he crossed paths with a wild boar, he just smirked and disappeared in a flash, in the next moment he was atop the boar, grabbing its tusks, he quickly snapped its neck in one smooth motion.

After cooking and eating the boar Natsu walked to the lake. He looked into the lake at his reflection, "Man...my hair sure is long now!" it was true Natsu's entire appearance changed when Acnologia took him in " Man i need some new clothes" Natsu looked down to observe his tattered clothes revealing parts of his chest, abdomen and even parts of his legs were exposed due to the intense training with his adoptive father. " I could also use a bath... I'm filthy!" Natsu remembered that Acnologia always told him to wash regularly because of his sensitive nose, of course Natsu ignored him. " Its getting late... I need to get some sleep. and with that Natsu fell asleep on the ground.

 **The Next Day**

"yawn", " i slept like a rock", Natsu woke from his slumber and stretched " hm what should i do today?...i could train...but its no fun without dad.maybe ill just fish today." And with that Natsu spent half the day laying on the bank of a nearby creek fishing. " Im soooo bored." Natsu then looked towards the lake " hm...perhaps I'll bathe...nothing else to do." Natsu carefully slipped out of his rags as not to tare them more then he got in the water. Natsu lyed there relaxing for awhile until he heard something in the bushes nearby rustling, stepping out of said bushes were a couple of guys in weird clothes, they also had on some weird masks " I thought you said the village was this way!!!" one said " it is you imbecile we have to cross this lake first!!" then they looked over and saw Natsu sitting in the water looking back at them " who are these guys Natsu thought to himself?" one said " hey its a kid!...you think he came from the village?" " who cares!? we'll take him back to the tower anyways!!" the other said then started charging a magical attack Natsu saw this and immediately got out of the water, as the masked man shot the blast at Natsu but he was to quick, Natsu smirked and flashed away and the blast went into the lake with a splash, suddenly a fist went straight into the gut of the attacker who doubled over knocked out, Natsu then turned to the attackers friend " what's this village you guys were talking about." The other enemy said " I wont tell you shit!!!!" and shot a blast at Natsu. He simply backhanded the blast and it flew back at the attacker and hit him dead center of the chest knocking him out cold. " Not even worth my time." Natsu boasted, next thing Natsu did was search them he found a map which the directions to a nearby village, " Acnologia always told me to stay away from towns and villages where there were a lot of people...but if he's gonna go explore i will to!!" Natsu said as he held up the map triumphantly, got his rags on and headed on his journey. As he traveled he pulled out the map and studied it " so this village is called Rosemary village...hm i wonder what those masked guys were planning they, were talking about some sort of tower." After about 3 hours of traveling Natsu saw smoke in the sky, he smiled then ran off to the village. When he arrived he was shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** **Was gonna include this in chapter 1 but decided to stop there due to technical difficulties. On another note i noticed that this story actually got some reviews which i was surprised about! anyways heres the next chapter i might upload two chapters today! on to the story**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The Everlasting Promise_

When Natsu reached the village he was horrified at what he saw. The whole village was smothered in flames, there were charred bodies littering the entire village, even the grass around the village of the clearing it was in had been set ablaze. Natsu took in his surroundings something Acnologia had always told him to do when he was scared and if there was one thing Natsu knew was that he was scared.

"What happened here...everything is...burning." Natsu managed to mutter out weakly. Natsu senses were overloaded at the massacre before him " I smell...burning flesh...i hear screams...what is this i'm feeling?" Natsu started to tear up " _who would do something like this?"_ A stray tear rolled down his face. Natsu had expected to find a place filled with his own kind but all he found was death. Acnologia always taught Natsu that a chaos dragon was supposed to destroy the world and all who dwelled within it, but Natsu didn't think it would be like this.

Natsu remembered a lesson Acnologia always repeated to him when he was scared " ** _a chaos dragon fears nothing...if you succumb to fear then let out a mighty roar and destroy your enemy...embrace your fear and use it as a weapon of destruction!!!"_** Natsu remembered this whenever he was scared. Finally Natsu summed up the courage to investigate the village. As he walked through the village, he trembled.

Natsu looked around at the houses which were crumbling while the fire devoured them. Natsu thought his senses were overloaded when he was outside of the village, but now he could barely smell or hear anything different while his senses were ambushed by the smell of burning flesh and the sound of agonizing screams. The smoke Natsu was inhaling started to make him dizzy as he started to hyperventilate. " _I can't smell or hear anything but destruction."_ he thought to himself, his face contorted when he saw a charred body start to scream in pain. But right when Natsu about to break down his ears pricked up as he heard a faint but foreign noise among the screams.

" _What was that?...I swore I heard something..."_ Natsu's ears pricked again as he heard the sound again. " _There it is again...remember Dad's training...focus!"_

Natsu's face contorted as he put all his energy into focusing, remembering his fathers teaching. All of a sudden everything zoned out, he didn't hear the screams, but instead heard the small shuffle again. Natsu turned and looked at a barrel about ten yards from where he stood.

Natsu slowly but surly walked towards the barrel, when he finally arrived at the barrel he reached for it slowly and opened it carefully when he removed the seal to the container he looked inside and saw something that surprised him immensely.

" _Its someone like me...a human."_ Natsu just stood there and looked at the little girl in the barrel. Suddenly she looked up at him with dark eyes. This was the first time Natsu ever had contact with another human. " _What should i say?..."_ Natsu looked at the little girl with a confused look on his face. Then without warning the little girl looked at Natsu and said _" can you help me?...please...i want to find my mommy and daddy."_ The little girl said tearing up Natsu looked at her for a few moments and then said " _yeah sure we will find your parents for sure!"_ Natsu said cheerfully, he tried to cheer her up. Natsu then unexpectedly reached into the barrel and picked up the little girl as she let out a little yelp from surprise, as Natsu picked her up bridal style then set her down. Natsu then offered her his hand and said " _hey...my name is Natsu what's yours!_ he said in a cheerful tone. " My name is Kagura." she said timidly while she stared in the boys onyx eyes. She then turned and looked at the destruction and the death that was littered around them. Her home, her friends, her family had been burned. She then began to tear up and was about to start crying when Natsu noticed this he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug wich brought pink tints to both Natsu and Kagura.

Natsu pulled away and then told her with a cheerful face " _were gonna find your family...don't worry about it he said!"_ giving the biggest smile he could muster. " _Thank you she said as she blushed slightly while looking up at Natsu." Just don't cry...I promise i'll protect you...forever okay!!"_ Natsu said while scratching back of his neck and smiling at her again. One thing Natsu noticed was her appearance now that she was out of the barrel he could make out her appearance, she had long black hair with a white hair band she also had on a white shirt with a small blue skirt which were tattered though Natsu knew his clothes were way worse for wear, she also had dark eyes wich Natsu admired. After his observation Natsu also noticed that the fires burning the houses had simmered down and the screams of the victims had silenced.

Suddenly Natsu's ears pricked as he heard footsteps and what also sounded like talking coming from around the forest. His face contorted as he picked up the scents of a foreign presence. Natsu sniffed at the air which Kagura noticed with a concerned face and asked Natsu " _what's wrong...why are you doing that?_ she asked with a worried voice. Natsu ignored her as he was trying to figure out what the familiar scent belonged to.

Then that's when Natsu realized as his face widened. " _Its the same scent I smelled when on those two weirdos who attacked me!...and if my senses are correct i can hear about ten of them headed this way!"_ Natsu thought to himself, then all of a sudden about twelve masked figures came out of the forest into the clearing around the village and started walking towards the village. " _Alright men!!! Surround the village and catch any of the little bastards that hid from the main force!!!"_ The captain of the group said as they started surrounding the village. Natsu got worried, he didn't want his new friend to be hurt by these monsters that burned down her village and most likely slaughtered her parents. Kagura grew worried as she heard the screams of the captain and heard the men approach the village ever closer, she started whimpering.

Natsu took notice notice of this grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes with a stern face " _don't worry..I promised to protect you..remember."_ Natsusaid while Kagura looked at him with a worried face and then smiled lightly a small blush across her face.Then all of a sudden a masked man came up behind Natsu and attempted to grab him, luckily enough he saw the mans action at the last second and brought his hand back and backhanded him which sent him flying into the ruins of a nearby house.

The other intruders heard the commotion and rushed to it to find one of their comrades rising up from some rubble and then a kid with pink spiky hair standing in front of a little girl. " _What the hell happened to you?"_ One man questioned his rising partner " _that little bastard happened that's what!!!...he's much stronger than he looks were gonna need back up for these two."_ Then the other man pulled a horn out of a pouch, held it up in the air and blew it.

The horn could be heard for miles around though only the other kidnappers in the village rushed to there comrades aid.as soon as they reached there comrade they saw the two children, " _what the hell do you need our help for its just two kids."_ one said " _I wouldn't underestimate pinky..he was strong enough to send me through this house." the assaulted one said. Natsu spoke up confidently " leave now or i might have to hurt you!!"_ he said clenching his fist and got in a fighting stance. " _Woah looks like we got a tough guy...well just kill you..we have no need for unsubmissive little bastards like you...surround him Boys!!!"_

Natsu still in his stance looked behind him at Kagura with a stern face " _stay behind me."_ Natsu said as he turned back to his opponents, Kagura looked back to him with a scared expression and thought to herself " _he said he would protect me...please be careful"_ As they surrounded him Natsu thought to himself about all of Acnologia's training. When they surrounded him there was an erie silence then a rumble as thunder and lighting roared in the sky as the clouds darkened and rain started to fall putting out all of the small fires that had still been raging

Natsu focused himself and took in everything. The sounds, the smells all came to Natsu as he then marked his enemies eyeing all of them, these were the lessons that Acnologia taught Natsu in his training though he was nervous, Natsu had never been a fight that would mean life or death. " _I hate to admit it but im a little scared...Even so i made a promise and im gonna keep IT!!!!!"_ Natsu roared as he started to realease magic energy as a black and blue aura formed around him as he got ready to fight, the men who had surrounded him were shocked to say the least " _how is a little kid so powerful!!!"_ but before anyone could say anything one of the guys that had surrounded Natsu had a fist implanted in his cheek which sent him flying into some rubble, then out of nowhere a black and blue blur raced over to the next one in line and smashed their fist in the masked mans gut causing him to double over knocked out. " _what the hell is tha-"_ but he didn't get to finish as he was kicked in the side of the head to some more ruble. Natsu was shocked at how easy and fun it was to decimate these weaklings so he decided to slow down for them, as he looked around there were ten left to destroy so he then launched at them in quick succession dealing one hit knock outs. Kagura stared in awe at the battle " _he's so strong taking them out one by one."_ Natsu had already shaved them down to five men including there captain, " _Well don't just stand there...SHOOT HIM!!!"_ the captain yelled with a mix of terror and anger on his his face, the other men turned aimed there staffs then all of a sudden a purple energy charged at the tip of there staffs and fired. As the beams of magical energy shot at Natsu, " _I guess i'll end this Now!!!!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Getting this chapter out quickly to please the readers and answer some questions, first off we will probably see Acnologia's human form, secondly i do wish to elaborate on the age diffrence of Natsu and Kagura, in this story Kagura is around the same age to about a year younger then Natsu, finally this chapter may be a bit shorter but i plan on releasing a chapter within 24 hours of this ones release, trying to get on a daily chapter update schedule, but anyways sorry for the long note and i hope you guys enjoy!!!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _A_ _Fathers Final Message_

Natsu watched with a grin on his face as the blast of energy sped towards him " _what a joke."_ Natsu grinned even more " _guess i will put these weaklings down!"_ Natsu's face contorted as he focused a black magic orb with blue swirls in it he then roared " **Chaos Dragon Barrage!!!!"** As he brought his hands together and several orbs of black and blue magic sprung from his hands around him as his aura flared, then all of a sudden the orbs shot off intercepting the oncoming blast of magic while others sped and found their targets. With huge explosions upon reaching their targets causing major damage to Natsus opponents and to the surrounding area creating craters where his enemies used to stand. With that instinctively Natsu let out a triumphant roar over his fallen enemies. " _They wont mess with anyone ever again."_ Natsu said as he turned to make sur Kagura was alright. All he saw was Kagura on the ground staring at him in awe " _That was pretty awesome right?...I told you i would protect you!" as Natsu_ gave off a huge smile while he scratched the back of his head. Natsu slowly made his way over to Kagura and offered her his hand, with that she looked at him smiling while blushing slightly, they held hands " _so...you ready to find your parents?" Natsu_ asked with a grin on his face. Kagura looked at Natsu and smiled.

" _yes...i cant wait to find them...thank you Natsu."_ Kagura said quietly as she looked into his eyes and smiled at him " _dont thank me im just holding up my promise!"_ though deep down Natsu knew that her parents were probably dead and he felt sad because he didnt want to see her cry anymore.

Natsu and Kagura searched the entire village and came up empty handed. Kagura had started to lose hope but Natsu was always there to cheer her up " _there probably somewhere in the forest!...theres no need to worry!"_ Natsu said giving Kagura a grin before they both started searching the forest. Eventually the sun began to set and knowing kagura had nowhere to go " _do you want to come to my home and stay with me until we find your parents?" Natsu_ asked. Kagura blushed and nodded her head yes and then followed Natsu to his home.

" _I don't know what it is...no matter what is happening he's always smiling and being cheerful...what's this feeling in me?" Kagura thought to her self with a face of confusion and embarrassment._

When they arrived to Natsus home Kagura was suprised to find out that it was a cave that Natsu lived in, but she was happy as long as she had someone to stay with.She didnt want to be alone.When they got into the cave it was already nighttime and Natsu was tired from the battling he had been doing so he fell in a corner and drifted off to sleep.

" _yawn...goodnight Kagura"_ Kagura looked at Natsu and smiled " _goodnight...Natsu."_ And then Kagura also drifted off to sleep.Natsu and Kagura spent alot of time together for the rest of the week until Acnologia would come back from his expedition. They would hunt together and fish together and Natsu felt for the first time he was making an actual friend.

" _So Natsu where are your parents at?"_ Kagura asked Natsu one night while they ate around a campfire, " _well...Acnologia is my father...but before he came along i had no parents."_ Natsu said with a saddened look, " _im...sorry...i didnt know." Kagura_ said with a face of guilt. " _Nah...that's fine don't worry about it...besides Acnologia has been an awesome dad!"_ Natsu said cheerfully while wearing that same smile he always seemed to wear around Kagura. " _What is your dad like anyways?"_ Kagura said with a curious expression, " _well hes a dragon and hes taught me how to use magic and be strong and read and hunt and fish and a ton of other stuff!!!"_ Natsu just looked at Kagura who had a shocked look on her face " _whats wrong"_ he asked

" _Did you say your dad was a dragon!?"_ Kagura exclaimed " _now i know youve gone crazy!" Kagura_ said playfully, " _but he is a dragon!!"_ Natsu yelled, Kagura just giggled, Natsu just crossed his arms and pouted, " _I do believe you."_ she said quietly, " _I know." Natsu_ looked at her and grinned then they both started laughing.

Natsu and Kagura grew close as she began to open up more and more to Natsu about herself.One night Natsu's ears pricked, he could hear wing beats. Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped for joy, he couldn't wait to show his father the new friend he's made and tell him about how he saved her. He ran over to where Kagura was sleeping and shook her, her eyes eventually opened slowly as she was a little irritated being shook in her slumber " _what is it Natsu?"_ she said in a low whisper " _Acnologia's here!!!...i can't_ _wait for you to meet him!!!"_ Her eyes widened considerably and she leaned up a little nervous about seeing a dragon, then all of a sudden she heard a loud rumble outside of the cave, she was scared beyond belief so she instinctively got behind Natsu and held him, Natsu just looked at her confused but he could see the mix of nervousness and fear. " _Hey don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of...Acnologia can act like a meany on the outside but on the inside he's just a soft lizard!" Natsu_ smiled at Kagura who at the words calmed down a little bit. Acnologia walked into the cave shaking the ground but Natsu just stood there and grinned " _Hey dad where have you been!!"_ Natsu said as he ran up jumped and hugged Acnologia on the nose, " ** _first i have a question for you, what is this unfamiliar scent that i have caught around here?"_** Natsu just smiled and looked at him " _ohhhh well thats just Kagura" Natsu said with a big smile on his face " **and who is that!?"**_ Acnologia exclaimed, Natsu just turned and pointed to Kagura who hadnt left her position as she stared in awe at the dragon before her. " **_NATSU what have i told you, your not supposed to be around PEOPLE!!"_** Acnologia roared angrily, Natsu looked back at him as he dropped to the ground and said with ferocity " _But she needed my help and i made a promise to protect her!!!" Acnologia just thought to himself for a moment " **so...the boy has already found a mate...hahaha...interesting."**_ Natsu then told Acnologia of how he saved her from those men and how he made an eternal promise to protect her " ** _I am not angry Natsu."_** Natsu looked at his father curiously " _why not?" Natsu_ asked " **_well you have found your mate of course!"_** this caused Natsu and Kagura to blush furiously causing Acnologia to roar in laughter " _ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!"_ Natsu yelled and began pouting " **_Sure its Not!!"_** causing Acnologia to laugh even harder.

As the night got later Natsu and Kagura were fast asleep which left Acnologia alone in his thoughts " **_So Natsu you are growing up faster than i thought...the other dragons have sealed themselves into their children_** **_to create antibodies...I wont be with you much longer Natsu...I have tried to turn you into a destructive force without mercy...but instead youve turned me into a soft lizard...i wont seal myself inside you but i will lend you another option."_** Acnologia thought to himself and smirked, he then began to breath magic energy onto Natsus sleeping body, suddenly a magic circle appeared above Natsu and went inside him and then as if at the snap of a finger it all vanished.

" ** _I have granted you a piece of my power as well as a weakened seal on your dragon seed...there is one more gift i will have for you...my son."_**

July 7, x777

It was early morning, Natsu had woke up, he looked around and saw no one else in the cave. For some reason Natsu had a gut feeling something was wrong, but he shook it off. " _Acnologias probably out hunting, but where is Kagura?"_ Natsu thought to himself " _shes probably out swimming or something."_ Natsu thought to himself again and that's when he saw it. Natsu looked over towards the entrance to the cave and saw a small rock formation almost like a tableNatsu got up and walked up to the table and was surprised at what he saw on the table lay a ring but it was no ordinary ring, this ring was made of a black crystal and had carvings of a blue dragon on it breathing fire, Natsu was confused he didn't know why Acnologia would leave this here, then when he picked the ring up and examined it, then to Natsu shock the ring glowed a bright blue color when he put it on "WOW this thing is so cool!!... ill have to thank Acnologia when he gets back...wait a second what is that?!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw there were words carved into the table that he picked the ring up off of. Natsu with his limited skill in reading and writing read the letter as best as he could it said " Dear Natsu i know that by now you have found my gift i have left for you. Natsu my son i have left you on your own for reasons which i cannot say, you have grown strong, don't worry about your mate i have taken her somewhere safe, i love you my son we will see each other again someday." Natsus eyes widened in horror as he read the letter, he quickly dashed out of the cave tears streaming down his face " _ACNOLOGIAAAA!!...Dont leave me your all i have!!!!"_ Natsu screamed at the sky as he fell to his knees, tears fell into a puddle at his knees. " _why would you leave me Acnologia?...you were my father...you were all i had!" Natsu thought to himself " Acnologia!!!" Natsu roared into the air._

 _Several Months Later_

Natsu had traveled all of Fiore looking for Acnologia, when he would reach cities he would often have to beg for food since he didn't know what money even was, he traveled across the country for months untill he came across the city of Magnolia.

One morning an old man with bushy mustache and white hair who was wearing a funny hat and striped clothes was taking a walk across the city this morning this man was also really short and was carrying a mug which contained a questionable beverage in it. the man walked down the main street of the city passing tons of vendors and shopkeepers, but something caught his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : **got chapter 3 out yesterday, was gonna make it longer but due to technical difficulties i couldnt, appreciate all the reveiws for suggestions and ideas, anyway chapter 4 here we go!** **Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Destined Encounters_

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. An old man wearing a funny hat with striped clothes, with a head of white hair and a bushy mustache drinking a mug containing a questionable substance was slowly walking down the main street of the city with a smile on his face. The old man passed by vendors and all kinds of shops, but suddenly something caught his attention as he passed an ally, he stopped and backed himself up to look into the ally.

Sitting cross legged in the ally was a young boy, who from what the old man could observe with a curious expression had long and wild spiky pink hair, his whole upper body was covered in bandages and he wore some loose britches that were ragged and and exposed many parts of his legs. Though that wasn't the worst part of the boys appearance, he was scarred up around the few parts of his torso that wasn't covered by bandages and he looked filthy, but what broke the old mans heart more than anything was that the boy looked alone and appeared to be trying to sleep.

The old man decided with a smile on his face to speak with the boy " _Hello how are you doing this morning!"_ the old man said smiling. Natsu opened one eye and looked at the old man arching an eyebrow, his hair was covering his eyes, Natsu decided to not be rude hoping maybe he could get some food from the old smiling man, it had been awhile since he had eaten, about one or two weeks and he was starving. " _Alright...just trying to sleep is all."_ Natsu said with a hidden smirk on his face.

 _" Well why are you sleeping in an ally?"_ the old man asked with a mix of curiosity and concern on his " _I don't have anywhere else to sleep!" Natsu_ said in a slightly raised tone. The two sat there in awkward silence for a few moments, " _I tell you what why don't I buy you some breakfast...that sound good to you?"_ the old man said smiling down at the boy. The old man was pleased at the young boys reaction as Natsu looked up at the old man with a huge smile on his face " _Thank you thank you thank you oh merciful god_!" Natsu said as he was bowing up and down repeatedly, the old man just laughed and sweat dropped.

Natsu hesitated for a second before responding " _my name is Natsu...Natsu Dragneel." Natse stated proudly " what should i call you old man?" Natsu said slyly._

 _" You can call me Master Makorav...now lets go get something to eat i bet you hungry."_ Makorav said with the same smile he's had on the whole time they were talking " _you bet i am!"_

They both started laughing as Natsu jumped up and started walking with Makorav. As they were walking " _so what brings you to Magnolia?" Makorav asked with a curious expression._

 _" Well im actually looking for my dad!" Natsu_ said with a cheerful expression and a big smile plastered on his face " _what happened to your father if i may ask?"_ Makorav asked with a mix of cheery and curiosity plastered on his face. " _Weeelll...he left me...he disappeared."_ Natsu said in a quiet tone as he started to feel lonely again " _im sorry to here that Natsu...i cant tell you how sorry i am." Makorav with a genuinely sad_ expression sighed

As the two walked the rest of the way without uttering any more words as they past crowds of people and vendors, one particular person who Natsu assumed was having a bad day pushed Natsu to the ground " _watch where your going!"_ Natsu slowly but surly got up noticing the stranger was still glaring at him, Natsu tried to walk away but the stranger pushed him again this time Natsu punched him in the cheek sending him flying into a house. Makorav noticed the loud noise and turned around to see a man flying into a building, he quickly turned around to see who delivered the blow, and sure enough there was Natsu. " Natsu my boy what are you doing!" he said nervously as he fast walked over to the boy and snatched him by his collar and drag a screaming Natsu away.

Once they were a safe distance away Makorav dropped Natsu and said " _boy what do you think your doing you cant just go around destroying houses like that!" Makorav yelled,_ Natsu looked at him with sad eyes " _im sorry." Natsu_ muttered out. Makorav sighed and shook his head slowly " _where in hell did you even get power like that kid!?" Makorav exclaimed, there was a_ moment of silence before Natsu said confusingly " _well my father of course...he taught me everything i know!"_ Natsu said proudly.

" _Well just try to keep it under control next time."_ Makorav and Natsu both laughed

" _Well we should hurry before we miss breakfast!"_ Makorav said as they both laughed again. When they both reached their destination Natsu was astonished, it was a huge building with iron doors with flags with an interesting symbol everywhere to be seen and in front of the building perched on a gate was a big sign that said _Fairytail. " Woah what is this place...its so awesome!!!" Natsu said excitedly, Makorav just looked at him and chucked " yes its quite amazing isnt it...this place is the guildhall for Fairytail." Makorav said as he took a drink of his mug._

 _" Fairytail?...well thats a weird name?" Natsu said as he gazed at the structure in awe. " Well thats the magic of the name...do fairys have tails?...do they even exists?...no one knows and thats why its called that because to find out would be an endless adventure!" Makorav_ exclaimed as he took another gulp from hismug.

" _ohh i get it now!" Natsu said cheerfully his eyes full of life " Well lets get in their and get something to eat!"_ Makorav yelled " _you read my mind im starving!"_ Natsu replied.

As the doors swung open Natsu was amazed at how big on the inside the place was. it had a long bar with stools lined up along it, there were also chairs and tables everywhere as well as an upstairs floor that overlooked the first floor. " _This place is amazing!!!"_ Natsu yelled as he looked around, there were a lot of people t the bar drinking and talking, Natsu even noticed some kids around his age sitring at a table,next thing he knew his stomach rumbled " _lets get you something to eat "_ Makorav said, they both ordered there food sat down and began eating, Makorav just sweat dropped at how much food the boy was eating. About 20 plates later Natsu patted his now overgrown belly " _thanks Master Makorov...its been a while since I've eaten that good!" Natsu exclaimed " its no problem."_ As Makorav looked at his wallet and cried. " _So Natsu what do you think of the guild so far?" Makorav_ asked Natsu

" This place is awsome!!!" Natsu yelled as everyone in the guild looked at him and Makorav sweat dropped " _would you...even consider joining?"_ Makorav asked almost hesitantly trying not to push the boy away from joining " _I dont know...right now im looking for my father."_ Natsu said with a frown gracing his lips. " _I know that... and we can help you find him...everyone has there reasons for joining Fairytail."_ Macorav said " _really...you can help me find him!" Natsu_ said with hope in his eyes " _of couse we can and meanwhile while your looking for him you can go on quests and have a family here to support you!" Makorav said with a grin._

 _Natsu was confused " A family...ive never had any one except my father?" Natsu said confusion on his face, " thats right...everyone in fairytail is your family...we all look out and take care of each other...so will you join our family... Natsu?"_ Macorav said as he held the same grin he has had for a while now, Natsu hesitated for a moment now he suddenly noticed all of the people around them staring waiting for an answer, even the other kids had started listening on the conversation then " _yes i will join Fairytail!!"_ the guild erupted in cheers " _so master has brought another brat to the family!"_ a man wearing a brown jacket with a green undershirt, jeans, and boots said while smoking a pipe and grooming his interesting hair style.

 _" Seems he has_ _Wakaba" another man grinned, he had short raven colored hair and wore a white long jacket with a black shirt that had an s on it as well as black jeans with black shoes._

" _Welcome to Fairytail Natsu...everyone lets party!!"_ Makorov cheered. the rest of the day the elders of the guild drank and partied meanwhile for Natsu he was introduced to some of the guild members. Natsu was sitting at a table when he noticed several of the other kids walking towards him. Three of them had white hair with blue eyes, there were two girls and one boy, the oldest looking girl wore all black clothes including a skirt, crop top, and high heels, she also had her hair tied up in a pony tail. The next sister who looked the youngest had shorter hair and wore a pink top and shorts, and the boy was of stocky build and wore a blue suit. The other two kids who approached him was another boy and girl. The boy had black hair and was wearing nothing but his underwear, he also had a necklace. The girl on the other hand had scarlett colored hair and wore armor on her upper body and she wore a skirt.

As they walked up to him Natsu stared at them for a few awkward moments until the half nude boy broke the silence " _what are you looking at pinkie!?"_ Natsu knowing that he wasn't worth his time without hesitation got up and started to walk away , but then felt something tug on his shoulder. Natsu sighed and turned to see the nude boy with his hand grabbing his shoulder, Natsu wanted to get to know people but at the moment he was overwhelmed and was thinking about the future and wasn't in the mood to socialize.

" _Let...me...go." Natsu said quietly but loud enough for them to hear " and what if i don't!"_ he replied slyly, but before he knew it Natsu had slung him over his shoulder and was on his back with the breath knocked out of him, then Natsu started to walk away, the kids looked at him dumbfounded, as he walked away Natsu felt something behind him " **Ice make hammer!!!"** Natsu felt something big hit him in the center of the back and was sent flying into a wall. Everyone in the guild noticed this " _Well that didn' take long"_ someone laughed loudly. Suddenly Master Makarov felt a huge increase in magic pressure in the guildhall. At this point Natsu was fuming with rage as he rose from the rubble he looked towards the boy who was smirking an aura rose Natsu was ready to fight


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Double update today!!! hope you guys are enjoying the story remember to leave suggestions as a reminder i don't own Fairytail in any way shape or form on to the story!!!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Demonstrated Power_

Natsu was fuming with anger as he rose from the rubble, when he looked at his challenger he saw the boy smirking causing Natsu to clench his fist and his teeth nearly drawing blood. Master Makorav watched from the bar where he was sitting and drinking, suddenly he felt a rise in magical pressure in the hall " _could this be coming from him!?"_ Makorov thought to himself with a contorted face as he watched Natsu with an immense amount of focus on the boy.

Natsu covered in scratches and bruises watched his new found opponent. The other children watched in eagerness at the battle about to start. Natsu thought to himself " _i'll end this quickly...he'll learn not to mess with me again!?"_

Natsu stood there for a moment " _what should i call you?" Natsu inquired upon his challenger. " Beat me and ill tell you!"_ the half naked boy said with cockiness , _Alright...but you asked for this." Natsu said in a low tone as he watched his opponent get in a fighting stance._

Natsu took a stance as a black and blue aura surrounded him, Makorov immediately felt the magical pressure in the room start to skyrocket, the wind around Natsu started to blow outworldly from him throwing any debris away from him. Natsus hair also started to blow very rapidly in the air as he powered up further. It could also be observed that Natsus physique was even changing, his muscles in his chest and arms seemed to grow slightly as veins were becoming pressed against his skin in his arms

Everyone watched on in shock as the little kid was producing more magical power than some of the adults in the room. It felt as if there was a hurricane in the guild hall.

Natu's opponent watched in shock at the raw magical power being displayed, the scarlett girl was also shocked beyond belief, before the pink haired boy arrived she was the strongest kid there but this boy was even outclassing her!

After about five minutes Natsu stopped his display before standing straight up,there was a silence for a moment, then in a blur of black and blue Natsu punched the unknown kid in the face launching him toward a wall at breakneck speeds.The boy didn't even have time to react.

But before the boy made contact Natsu reappeared behind him and delivered a kick to the middle of his back this time letting the boy connect to the wall.This time the boy let out a yell as he landed on his hands and knees letting of a groan as he couldn't even stand up.

Natsu walked over to the boy and picked him up by his throat holding him up in the air " ** _Chaos Dragons_** ** _Grasp Of Death!!!!"_** Natsu roared as blue energy shot from the hand holding his defeated opponents throat exploding on impact launching his opponent in mid air, the boy let out a bloodcurdling scream as blood flew from his mouth.

As he watched his opponent fall back to the Earth like a ragdoll, with a grin Natsu prepared to launch an attack on the weakling in midair, but never got the chance.

Natsu was hit across the room by some unknown force. Natsu used his feet to grind him to a stop, as Natsu looked up he was surprised to see the scarlett girl stand in between him and his now landed opponent.She looked at the pink haired boy who by now was breathing heavy due to the magic power he had used after increasing his own magic power.

" _You've beaten him...now leave him alone!"_ she yelled at pinkie with a stern expression. " _who are you!?" Natsu said confused on the intervention in the fight, " i am Erza...Erza Scarlett...now back off you've already beaten him!" Natsu looked at her and thought about it " Alright you win...but can you at least tell me his name?"_ Erza stared at Natsu for a silent moment " _his name is Gray."_ she said giving Natsu an almost cold glare.After a few moments.

" _Thanks...see you around!"_ Natsu gave her his signature grin causing her to blush a little before he turned around and walked to the bar. When Natsu got to the bar he threw himself in a seat next to Master Makorov who then proceeded to scold him and knock him over the head with his mug he then was looking at the boy with a questionable face

" _A_ _re you ok gramps?" Natsu_ asked concerned, _Makorov finally recovered_ _" yes son but...what kind of magic do you use!?" Makorov looked at him with a stern face_ Natsu replied _" oh yeah...i guess i forgot to tell you when i got here...i use dragonslayer magic...chaos dragonslayer magic to be exact!"_ Natsu said proudly as he grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

When Master Makorov heard this he was shocked nonetheless " _hey master what kind of magic is that...I've never heard of it!?"_ the man with the raven hair and white coat asked, " _well Macoa that is because it is a lost magic that was used to slay dragons...I've heard about fire, sky and even iron dragonslayers but I've never heard of a chaos dragon slayer before?" Makorov turned back to Natsu, Makorov asked " Natsu who taught you chaos dragon slayer magic?" Makorov asked with curiousity._

" _Well my father Acnologia did!"_ Natsu replied proudly, but the reaction was completely opposite for Master Makorov, at these words he only showed a face of shock and terror " _I ...must return to my office... I need to... think." the master said weakly with a look of concern on his face as he made his way to the second floor and into an office close to the top of the stairs._

Natsu just watched the master with worry on his face " _did i say something wrong?...i hope not... i just joined!?"_

With that everyone drank and mingled for the rest of the day, though Natsu pretty much slept by himself at the bar.

 _A Few Hours Later_

It was around eight o' clock when the barmaid started closing up and told him he had to leave. Natsu sighed " _I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight...i guess i could sleep by the guild door untill the barmaid comes back."_ Natsu got up went outside and sat criss cross by the guildhall entrance.

Natsu sat and watched as people filed out of the guildhall. Interestingly enough the last people out were the three white haired children. As they walked the youngest one turned her head and noticed him sitting next to the guild, and then, what surprised Natsu she walked up to him " _what's your name?"_ she asked him with the sweetest voice Natsu had ever heard in his life, " _my name is Natsu...what's yours."_ Natsu asked politely by now the brother and other sister had walked over as well " _weelll...my name is Lissana, my older sisters name is Mirajane though most people call her Mira and this is my brother Elfman."_ Natsu looked at each one of them as Lissana pointed them out by their respective names " _Mira and Lissana...those are both sweet names."_ Natsu said unintentionally making both of the girls blush.

" _Why are you out here in front of the guilds door?"_ Elfman asked curiously, Natsu looked up " _I don't have a home to go to...so i guess i'll have to sleep here tonight."_ Natsu said while laying down and putting his arms behind his head and yawning, Lissana looked on with worry " _you cant sleep out here you'll catch a cold...hey Mira can weee."_ Lissana turned her head slowly to her older sister " _No!" Mira said without hesitation and a stern voice and expression " now come on we have to go home so i can start making dinner!"_ she said with an annoyed expression _._

 _But Mira look at him!"_ she started to say but Mira butted in " _yeah look at him he's a filthy ugly brat and were not taking him in!!!"_ Natsu just listened intently on the argument " _well so much for sweet!"_ Natsu thought to himself as he had one eye open watching the whole ordeal.

" _But Mira pleeeaase?"_ Lissana looked at her older sister with puppy dog eyes, " _No!"_ but that didn't stop Lissana's puppy dog eye attack " _pleeaase?" Natsu noticed_ Elfman watching the ordeal as intently as him. Mira looked at the Lissana in silence for a few moments " _uuuugh fine."_ Natsu noticed Lissana jump for joy.

" _You!"_ Natsu noticed Mira was talking to him " _yeah?"_ Natsu asked in question. " _When we get to the house you will take a bath and i'm cutting that hair!" Natsu noticed she exclaimed the end of that sentence, " do i get a say in this?"_ Natsu sat up and looked at her " _No!"_ and with that she grabbed Natsu by the ear and dragged him down the street, as he screamed and resisted Lissana and Elfman began laughing at his antics as they followed suit.

 **Note: I might update again tonight we'll see, hope you guys are enjoying, on another note do you guys want to see any more chapters based around kid Natsu or do you want me to end it next chapter anyways leave reveiws, i love reading your guys reviews because it motivates me to write more.**


	6. Update Notice

**Notice: Hey guys, sorry about not updating today, im really tired and was working on chapter 6 trying to make it a long chapter. (I will leave some details about whats going on in chapter 6 at the end of the note) I will be posting chapter 6 in the morning along with chapter 7 sometime tomorrow as well so be on the lookout for that, in other news i appreciate the reveiws. _SPOILER ALERT BELOW!!!!!_**

SPOILERS

 **In chapter 6 Natsu and the Strauss siblings will be ariving at the house and were gonna see a few Nami moments along the way though its nothing to serious. Natsu will be telling the strauss family his story and showing them one of his biggest secrets wich i reapeat will CHANGE THE ENTIRE STORY!!! we will also get to see Natsu get his guild mark and go on his first mission. i know you guys want to get to an older Natsu and chapter six will be the end of kid Natsu.** **there might be a few things i left out but overall this is the major stuff.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note:** **chapter 6 is here!!! on another note we will be finishing up with kid Natsu either this or next chapter! on to the story!** **Chapter 6**

 _A Fairy's Despair_

Natsu was dragged through the streets of Magnolia by the scary Mirajane with her siblings following. " _Let me go!!!"_ Natsu yelled loudly hoping for some bystander to intervine, though even if someone did Mira would probably destroy them. " _Can i least walk on my own?" Natsu sighed._

 _" Fiiinnne."_ Mira exclaimed and dropped Natsu on his rear " _Lets go brat!!!"_ Mira yelled at Natsu with a stern expression, Natsu who at this point was fed up with her bullying him, " _how about you shut your trap Mira!!"_ Natsu yelled ferociously.

Natsu and Mira butted heads together in a combo of purple and black aura's, " _and what if i don't!!!"_ Mira responded as she glared into Natsus eyes, but Natsu didn't stand down as he glared back into her eyes.

Natsu noticed for some reason in the heat of the moment while they argued with each other that she had gorgeous blue eyes wich almost caught him in a trance, Natsu quietly and unexpectedly muttered " _you have very pretty eyes."_ Natsu said this just loudly enough for Mira to hear him, causing her to blush tremendously and putting an end to the argument.

" _Mira are you okay?"_ her sister Lissana asked worried because she knew her older sister never backed down from a fight. " _Yeah... lets just get back to the house so i can make dinner."_ Mira replied with a confused face. " _Whats this feeling...it feels... weird?"_ Mira thought to herself.

When the group arrived at the residence, which was a white two story house with a chimney and had a red front door with a large window off to the right of said door with blinds that looked into the living room."

When they stepped into the house Natsu and Elfman went to the living room to sit on the couch while Mira and Lissana walked into the kitchen which was the room behind the living room and in bewtween the two rooms was a dining table with a couple of chairs around it.

" _Hey Elfman show Natsu where the tub is."_ Mira ordered Elfman, Natsu just looked at Elfman with a curious look, " _whats a tub?" hearing this Elfman just sweat dropped._

 _" A tub is something you take a bath in."_ Elfman said as he laughed and scratched his neck. Elfman proceeded to get up and show Natsu the bathroom and showed him how to use the tub. Natsu after Elfman left unwrapped his bandages and got out of the rest of his clothes, hopped in the bath and washed with soap.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

After Natsu was finished he got out of the tub grabbed a towel that was left for him, dryed himself off, got his clothes and bandages back on and procceded back downstairs. As Natsu walked into the living room he noticed Mira setting down plates of food around the table, and Elfman and Lissana taking their seats, " _come sit down Natsu!"_ Lissana said with her innocent voice. Natsu joined them and they all began eating, of course Natsu was gourging him self as the sibling's watched in shock, about 15 servings later when he was done he patted his now swole belly " _man Mira your cooking is delicious!"_ Natsu exclaimed, Mira just blushed a little.

" _So Natsu where did you come from?"_ Lissana asked, Natsu just gave her a stare for a moment " _well my dad Acnologia told me he found me lost in the forest crying so he took me under his wing"_ Natsu looked up and noticed that the three were watching him intently while he told his story, he then continued to tell them his story about training and learning dragonslayer magic and the village where he battled the masked men, " _and then after that Acnologia left me...but before he left Acnologia left me with two gifts."_ Natsu said and sighed closing his eyes , a little bummed out at his story and how he couldn't find Acnologia.

" _What were the two gifts he gave you Natsu?"_ asked Lissana curiously, Natsu looked at the trio for a moment noticing that they had stopped eating and were just listening to him. To anwser Lissanas question Natsu simply held up his hand that beared the ring Acnologia left him, " _wooow its very pretty Natsu."_ Lissana replied obviously intrested in the item.

" _Whats the other gift your father gave you?"_ Mira questioned, which suprised Natsu because she had been sitting there quietly the whole time, " _well i dont know if you want me to show you."_ Natsu replied in a plain tone.

" _why not?"_ Lissana questioned pleadingly at this point even Mira was curious at what Natsu was hiding though she wouldnt admit it.

Natsu stared at the curious expressions around the table, " _Alright...you asked for it."_ Natsu said plainly as he stood up lazily and began to remove the bandages from his upper body. " _What are you doing!!!"_ Mira yelled with a severe blush on her face, hearing this this Natsu stopped momentarily before removing all of the bandages on his upper body revealing what looked like blue tattoos of dragons running up and down Natsus arms and accross his chest, not only that but Natsu had countless scars across his chest and torso.

" _What are those_ _markings_ _Natsu?" Lissana_ asked him, there was a moment of silence, then " _I dont know...the day Acnologia left these markings appeared on me...i dont know what they are?" Natsu_ then sighed as he sat down after throwing the worn out bandages away, " _we could always ask Master what they are!"_ Lissana said with a cheerful grin.

 _"Yeah...i guess so."_ Natsu just closed his eyes and sighed. After dinner Mira and Lissana cleaned up the table and washed the dishes , they were also talking about Natsu which he was able to pick up on their conversation with his sensitive hearing causing him to blush at the words they were exchanging about him.

After supper Natsu noticed Mira giving him a devilish glare and grin," _Is their something you need Mira?"_ ,

suddenly Mira held up a pair of scissors, Natsu immedietly realized the situation he was in and in a blur ran towards the door. Mira saw this coming and before he could leave grabbed Natsus ear and dragged him into an unfamiliar room and sat him in a chair." _Nooo Mira please i' ll do anything!!!"_ Natsu pleaded , but Mira just ignored him and went to cutting, letting locks of pink hair hit the floor.

" _Fine but your cutting my hair because i let you!"_ Natsu then pouted, Mira just laughed at his response and kept cutting. When Mira finished cutting she took a step back and observed her handywork, one thing in particular she noticed was Natsus dark eyes, she had never been able to see them before until now, because of the boys long wild hair.

Mira handed Natsu a mirror so he could see," _actually Mira its not that bad!...thank you!"_ Natsu said giving his signature grin receiving a blush from Mira. Natsu and Mira went to the living room and sat down on the couch, " _I_ _wonder where Elfman and Lissana ran off to?"_ Natsu questioned trying to break the awkward silence in the room,

 _" there probably asleep by now."_ Mira replied to Natsu's statement.

" _So Mira...why did you and your brother and sister join fairytail?"_ Natsu asked.

Mira just sighed , " _we used to live in a village in northern Fiore...our parents died when we were young so ive had to take care of my brother and sister for a while now...one day a demon attacked the church so i helped deafeat the demon...after it was deafeated i accidentaly took on its appereance and the villagers beileved i was a monster as well...me Lissana and Elfman were forced to leave the village...and we got to Magnolia in our travels and came upon Fairytail."_ after telling her story Mira sat back and sighed.

 _" Im sorry to hear that Mira...I truly am...I dont think your a monster, i think your sweet!"_ Natsu said softly and then unexpectedly reached over and pulled Mira into a hug causing her face to turn red as a tomato. Mira stiffened a bit at this action but eventually relaxed. " _yawn...well im tired...i'm going to sleep now."_ Natsu said realeasing the embrace and falling on his back, going to sleep almost immediatly.

Mira watched Natsu as he slept and smiled " _hes so cute when he's asleep...that weird feeling is coming back...I should go to bed."_ and with that Mira got up went upstairs to her room and went to bed.

 _The Next Day In Fairytail_

Natsu walked into the guildhall after having breakfast at the Strauss residence and found Master Makorov who he then showed him his markings and asked what they were, the Master had no idea what they were. Natsu then apoligized to Gray and Erza after Master told him to and told them his name. Later that day Natsu finally got his guild mark in black on his upper back. Natsu also eventually got his first job, though Mira and the others also made fun of him because he couldnt read anything except the reward, though that was solved quickly when Erza made Natsu sit down for 3 days and do nothing but learn out of a textbook making him skillful enough to at least read a job, and with that Natsu made many lifelong friends in fairytail. Natsu and Lissana became close friends eventually raising Happy together and always being around each other. Natsu had grew to love Fairytail because it gave him something he had lost...a family.

 _Years Later_

Natsu had packed on some muscle during his time at _Fairytail_ , he had also grown taller and broader and his voice had deepened as well and he kept his hair about shoulder length and wild. Natsu now donned an open sleeveless jacket that was black with blue trimmings and he also wore black baggy trousers with a blue belt completing the outfit with a pair of black sandals.

Today Natsu and Happy were in the park fishing in a pond, " _Happy what do I tell her?...about how i feel."_ Natsu said as he leaned his head back and sighed _._

Happy was currently flying around in the air since neither him or Natsu could catch anything, " _well Natsu just tell her...Lissana obviously has feelings for you to!"_ Happy said in a cheerful and assuring tone, " _didn't you ask her to meet you here today?"_ Happy questioned Natsu, " _your right Happy i just need to be myself and tell her!!" Natsu got up and yelled cheerfully ignoring Happy's question._

Suddenly Natsu noticed a figure in the distance with shoulder length white hair wearing a plain white shirt and some blue pants, " _there she is...its now or never!"_


End file.
